undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underswap MH
|date = March 9, 2017 |website = Tumblr |type = Switch-up |tone = Comedic |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = Active |creator = Miss Holoska |writer = Miss Holoska |artist = Miss Holoska}} Underswap MH is an Underswap take made by Miss Holoska. Rather than the characters completely keeping or swapping personalities, they're a mix of both. Generally, characters’ roles, surface-level personalities, ambitions/goals and jobs are swapped as expected, but their original personality traits, morals, interests and abilities are kept the same. Characters These are the confirmed swaps: * Sans - Papyrus * Undyne - Alphys * Toriel - Asgore * Frisk - Chara * Flowey - Temmie * Mettaton - Napstablook * Muffet - Grillby * Burgerpants - Nice Cream Guy * Bratty & Catty - Royal Guards 01 + 02 * Canine Unit - Snowdin Rabbits ** It's also stated the replacement for Mew Mew Kissie Cutie as the anime Undyne likes is an anime called Sword GF. Alphys still likes Mew Mew though. Chara * They are older than Frisk was when they died. * They have 2 stripes on their shirt. * They're not much of a talker. Frisk * They were younger than Chara at their time of death. * They're a ghost floating around Chara. * They only have one stripe on their shirt. * They are too young to understand confusing science jokes. Temmie TBA Asgore * He's less reclusive than classic Toriel, often walking around and talking to the monsters in the Ruins (some can't help to feel a bit intimidated by him though). * He doesn't keep the door shut in case Chara wants to back out of their plan. * His friendship with Papyrus goes further than the door, and Papyrus often visits him in person. * He has 2 different colored eyes. * His nickname outside the AU is Dandelion. Happstablook * Can come off as awkward at first, but around familiar company he becomes much more of a charming performer. * His snail farm is a luxurious snail salon. * Toriel is his best customer. Papyrus * He still is the younger brother. * His stats are lower than in Undertale due to a lack of regular training. * He only sleeps when he is completely bored, wich isn't often. He often has things keeping him occupied even when it doesn't seem like it. * He likes good puns, but not Sans' bad ones. * He doesn't smoke. * He cooks spaghetti for himself, but isn't much of a better cook than UT Papyrus. * He noisily slurps single spaghetti noodles all the time to annoy Sans. * He still has a passion for puzzles and is responsible for most of Snowdin's ones, but he makes them just for fun rather than for his job like Sans. * He has social anxiety rather than depression. * He is Undyne's lab partner. * He has a sock collection like UT Sans and never wears matching pairs. * His eyes glow yellow and cyan, and shows it on more occassions than serious battles. He has no orange attacks. * His nickname outside of the AU is Noodle. Sans * He still is the older brother. * He used to have 1 HP, but raised his stats by training. * His stamina hasn't caught up with his increased stats and he easily exhausts himself from constantly rushing around. He naps less often than UT Sans however. * He loves bad puns because he believes puns don't need to be "good", they just need to make people happy. * He shares UT Sans' observation skills. * He likes standing on bones to match his brother's height, and this gave him an incredibly good balance. He also likes sitting on floating bones, sometimes hanging upside-down. * His eyes glow blue and green. * He still leaves socks lying around, but by accident. * He's still very capable to be gross, he just has some shame about it. * He hates making promises, as he dislikes having obligations to people and preferbs to do things as, when and because he wants to, but if he makes one he keeps his word. * His hangout is at Muffet's rather than in his room. * He has a crush on queen Toriel. * His nickname outside of the AU is Neptune. ** It used to be Blueberry until Miss Holoska realized it was associated with the cringy fanonswap Sans. Burgerpants * Tries to be a friendly burger vendor, but he still is you know, Burgerpants. * He's annoyed that the rabbit guard doesn't buy his stuff, as they either think he's a predator or just find him a weirdo. * He hates being wet, as he's a cat. Thus, he hates Waterfall. Muffet * She is quiet and stoic towards new customers, but immediatly sweet and welcoming once she has the money. * She sells carrot cake to the Rabbit Guard to get more money from them. * She doesn't give discounts. Doggo * He often gets kicked out of Muffet's for smoking dog treats. * He likes Muffet's as he can see the spiders moving. Gallery HoloskAsgore.png|Created by Miss Holoska MHappstablook.png|Created by Miss Holoska MHSkelebros.png|Created by Miss Holoska MHSans.png|Created by Miss Holoska MHinanutshell.png|Basically a summary of the Skelebro's. Created by Miss Holoska MHAlphyne.png|Created by Miss Holoska Trivia * The AU's name is inspired by Swapfell KH, better known as Swapfell Purple. * The AU was created to fix the parts of Underswap the creator didn't enjoy. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Comedic Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic